


Kisses and Tears

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crying, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, M/M, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo tries to convince Hiccup that he is the only one who loves him.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Kisses and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “But they told me they loved me.” “Aww, sweetheart, they were lying, I’m the only one who could ever love you.”

“But she told me she loved me.” Hiccup’s words were almost a whimper. He was naked before Viggo Grimborn, on his knees, a collar around his neck. He’d been captured for some time now, and he thought Astrid or his friends would come to save him, but no such thing had happened. Viggo had brought up Astrid in an attempt to torment Hiccup, and it was working. 

“Aww, sweetheart, she was lying.” Viggo put a hand under Hiccup’s chin, tilted it up so that he would meet him in the eye. “I’m the only one who could ever love you.”

Maybe… maybe it was true. No one had come to rescue him. He’d lost track of time, had been on this ship for what felt like ages. If no one had come for him… 

Hiccup was disgusted at the thought that Viggo loved him though. This man that tortured him and tormented him couldn’t possibly love him. But… he said he did. 

“And I’ve never lied to you,” Viggo said. He stroked his fingers under Hiccup’s chin. “Not once.”

“You don’t love me,” Hiccup spat. He didn’t want to stand, but it was better than being on his knees in front of Viggo, while the other man sat. “That’s lie number one.” He held up his fingers. “Number two is that Astrid doesn’t love me.” 

Viggo laughed. He was  _ laughing  _ at him!

“Come on, look at yourself.”

Hiccup did, what with his nudity and his stump and all. 

“You really think anyone could love that?” Viggo asked, still sounding terribly amused. 

Hiccup angrily clenched his jaw, hands balling into fists. He wouldn’t use those fists though, knew what would happen to him if he did. Either Viggo would use one of his slow, cruel tortures, or Ryker would be called in to beat him senseless. 

“Then what do you love about me?” Hiccup asked fiercely. 

Viggo stood, and Hiccup had to tilt his head up a little to meet his gaze. 

“This,” Viggo said, putting a hand to Hiccup’s head. “Everything in here.”

“So that’s why you torture me?” Hiccup was trying to understand Viggo’s strange way of thinking. 

Viggo shook his head. “No, Hiccup. The tortures in the beginning were for you to learn your place. Now, it’s because I  _ like  _ it.” He leaned in, pressed his lips to his, and Hiccup could do nothing but take it. Hel, he even had to kiss back unless he wanted said torture to be worsened. 

Viggo kissed him slowly, but with a passion, and Hiccup hated every second of it. He ran his hands up over his arms, to his shoulders, higher, where he kneaded the back of his neck. Hiccup couldn’t help himself: he opened his mouth in a moan, and Viggo slipped his tongue inside. It took all of Hiccup’s will to not bite him, but there were scars on his back from the one time that he had, scars that Viggo was now running a hand over. 

Tears slipped from Hiccup’s closed eyes. Maybe Viggo was right. Maybe Astrid didn’t love him. Only Viggo did. Only Viggo was  _ capable  _ of loving him. 

So, Hiccup took his kisses, and he cried. 


End file.
